


Back Home Again

by lebeaus



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, REALLY good dad moments in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebeaus/pseuds/lebeaus
Summary: idk they're in love and they've got kids





	Back Home Again

Ted came home from work at 7:30 pm, ready to eat dinner and then get into bed and sleep the night away. As he unlocked the door he prepared for the usual noise that accompanies a household of one loud adult and two small children. But instead of the blaring noise he expected he found the house was almost silent, save for the quiet noise of the TV. 

Puzzled, Ted put his things away as quietly as he could and stepped noiselessly into their living room. The TV was on but it didn’t look like anyone was watching it. As he crossed from behind the couch to turn off the television he spotted his son and daughter asleep on the couch. Under the two of them was his husband, sleeping soundly with the two kids on his back. 

Ted smiled softly and turned the TV off and quickly took a picture before quietly scooping up Rip and carrying him up to bed. He gave him a kiss goodnight on his forehead and tucked him in before returning down the stairs to carry Rani up and repeated the process for her. Then he went downstairs for a final time to wake his sleeping husband. 

“Booster,” Ted said quietly, “Boost, babe, get up.”

Booster sniffed and squinted “Wha-what time is it?” He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Ted checked his watch, “7:53,” he told him “are you hungry?”

Booster nodded and yawned “There's… food… in the warming drawer.” he said, vaguely gesturing towards the kitchen. Ted waited for a second for Booster to start getting up, when he didn’t Ted made his way into the kitchen. He got out two plates and carefully dished out a generous helping of the lasagna Booster had clearly put a lot of time and effort into. He grabbed a couple forks and then brought it into the living room.

Booster looked like he was asleep again, face down in the couch cushion. Ted smiled and sat down next to him, placing their plates on the ottoman. Booster shifted, was still for a moment, and then sighed and sat up. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch wrapped, it around his shoulders, and then leaned over so his head was resting on Ted’s shoulder.

“How was work today?” he asked, picking up his plate of food and fork. 

Ted finished chewing the bite he had taken and then spoke, “It was alright. Had a couple meetings today that I didn’t think I’d survive.” 

“Why’s that?” Booster asked between bites.

Ted’s eyes lit up and he grinned “I missed you so much, didn’t think i’d make it through the day.”

Booster laughed and wrapped an arm around Ted “You’re so cheesy sometimes.”

“Is it a problem?” Ted said, leaning his head against Booster’s.

“I’m lactose intolerant, so yeah.” Booster retorted, taking another bite of lasagna.

“Then why are you eating that?” Ted asked, pointing at Booster’s lasagna with his fork.

Booster stopped chewing, waited a moment, and then spit his food out. “Gross.” Ted laughed, taking another bite of his food. 

Booster scooted closer to Ted, so they were side to side, and put his plate back down on the ottoman “Do you wanna go out tonight? It’s still pretty early, and Guy can watch the kids. He still owes you that favor.”

“Not really. I’d rather spend the night at home. And ever since you told Guy how we ended up with Rani he gets mopey around her.” Ted answered, finishing off the last bit of lasagna on his plate. 

“Can you blame him? She’s been through a lot for a 6 year old.” Booster replied, his tone changing to sound slightly defensive.

“Hey, I don’t blame him, but I think she can tell. Anyways I-” Ted stopped mid-sentence and listened closely “She’s awake, I’m gonna go check on her.” he stood up and headed upstairs. 

Booster grumbled, finished his food, took their dishes to the kitchen and rinsed them before putting them in the dishwasher. He then made his way upstairs to check on Rani with Ted. As he made his way up the stairs he could hear a soft whimpering which he recognized as Rani’s. He ran quickly to her room and stopped in the doorway to assess the situation. Ted was sitting on her bed, holding her against his chest and rocking her back and forth. Rani was softly crying, her face buried in Ted’s arm. Ted looked up from Rani and shot Booster a worried glance. Booster quietly made his way over to the two and sat down next to them.

“Rani? What happened?” He asked, putting a hand on her back. She sniffled and burrowed deeper into Ted’s arms, but didn’t respond.

“She had a bad dream.” Ted told him, holding her a little tighter “About you-know-what.”

“Oh.” Booster’s face softened “Rani, sweetheart, it’s okay.” His eyes darted to Ted, Booster had never been good at comforting her after night terrors, but Ted usually knew just what to do to calm her down. Ted made eye contact with Booster for a second and then nodded his head in the direction of Rani’s stuffed animals. Booster went over and got Rani’s favorite stuffed animal, something he’d brought back from the near future that looked like a mix between a border collie and a moose. Ted stuck out his hand and Booster handed it to him.

“Rani, guess who’s here to see you!” Ted said, his tone light and excited. 

Rani looked up at him and her expression changed just barely. “Who papa?” She asked, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

“Its Herby!” He said, making the stuffed animal wave at her. Rani smiled and put her arms out and Ted gave her the stuffed animal. She held it close and sniffled, Booster leaned over and grabbed her a tissue.

“Here you go, Rani, here’s a tissue.” Booster said as he held it out for her. She quietly took the tissue and wiped her nose.

“Do you want us to read you a story?” Ted asked Rani as she got out of his lap.

“Make one up please.” Rani answered, getting under the covers. 

Ted shot Booster a glance and Booster shrugged. Booster began telling what he called “A classic tale of the old Blue and Gold” which was just an exaggerated retelling the time he and Ted tried to go on a picnic date while in costume and had to fight Kiteman. Rani seemed somewhat engaged for a while, but she quickly began to nod off. 

Ted tucked her in when she finally closed her eyes and didn’t open them again. He kissed her forehead and stood up slowly. Ted put an arm around Booster’s neck and kissed him and they walked out of her room together. They did their evening routines and were in bed by 9.

“Thanks for the help tonight.” Ted said as Booster climbed in bed next to him.

“It’s not a problem, we’re raising her together.” Booster replied, leaning on Ted’s shoulder “What’re you reading?” 

“Some detective novel Bats recommended to me. Can you imagine that? The world’s greatest detective recommends detective novels. Who’d a thunk.” Ted told him. Booster didn’t seem to find that as funny as Ted did, he was focused on kissing that one particular spot on Ted’s neck that was especially ticklish. Ted laughed and gently pushed his face away “C’mon man I’m trying to read!”

Booster smiled “Let’s turn out the lights and go to bed. I’m exhausted.” Ted nodded, marked his page in his book, and turned off his lamp. 

“I love you, goodnight.” 

“I love you too. Sleep well.”


End file.
